Once in a Blue Moon
by Terra Yun Farron
Summary: Lighting is part of the rebel group that is being hunted by the Sanctum. Space AU and OCs. Eventual Flight. Would you like to know more?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**: Had this idea for a while and finally managed to start it in math class lol. Tittle is from my puppy white knight of Azeroth aka as Tyj 3 he helped me come up with so I promised to give cradit to him hehe. Anyways lets go on with the show.

**Disclamer**: Everything belongs to SE. Well except for my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Sireen was on course to the planet Daci, the crew in the ship were tired and tried to fix what ever it was broken to be able to space jump again. They were still being followed by the Sanctum and needed to be ready to do the next jump.

Commander Adin was in the Central room formulating a counter attack against Sanctum. He was looking an holographic map that was displayed in the middle of the large room. Adin knew that they were at a disadvantage and he was trying to make a battle plan that will help them survive.

Quick steps echoed in the Central Command room as the Lieutenant arrived "Sir we have to jump now. They tracked us and are right behind us". The pink haired Lieutenant got closer to where the hologram was displaying information and coordinates, resting one hand on her hip she stared at the giant map in front of her.

"Farron, I'm glad to see you, we cannot jump now. Engine is overworked, we'll have enough power in twenty minutes." The commander said staring at the holographic map and jotting down numbers on his paper map that sat on the desk.

"Twenty minutes? Sir that will be too late..." Lightning had a stern concern look on her face turning it into a frown. She walked next to the commander and and stared at the maps in front of her. Different colors were signaling different paths and the current curse of the ship.

"I'm aware of that Lieutenant, we are currently on a course that will place us close to Vexar." He pointed to the little dot in the hologram. "They are allied with us, but still respond to the Sanctum protocol. We need to send escape pods there and lay low. Sergeant Estheim arrange the evacuation maneuvers. Sergeant Katzroy prepare all the escape pods we have. Farron come with me." The commander issued the orders while the men nodded in agreement. The Commander walked by Lightning and she followed him to a private room.

"Look Farron I need you to take the survivors into the base in Vexar, talk to General Roy and explain the situation. I'll keep trying to contact him but I think Sanctum is blocking the signal out. Once there I need you to call the NEES, they are a transport vessel, it should be big enough to take all of you to Daci." Adin said as he sat down behind his desk. He gave Lighting a look that she understood all too well.

"Sir, you mean all of US, you are coming too" She replied to the Commander. She had seen that look before, and all she wanted to do was to forget about it. She was so familiar on to what it meant, she was going to be protected again at the cost of someone else's life and she was not going to allow it.

"You are going to need a distraction, Sanctum cannot get us all. Besides if they realize what we are trying to do, not only will we go down but we will be putting Vexar at risk too."

"But sir we need you, and how on Etro's name are you going to manage to distract the Sanctum by yourself?" Lightning was not going to let him do all of this on his own.

"Light..." he sighed "no one else is staying here but me, and that is an order. The reason why I asked Katzroy to prepare all of the pods was to use the ones we are not going to use as dummies. We'll launch them into different trajectories and let them chase a few down. It will be completely obvious that they'll be empty, which we'll then launch the occupied ones to Vexar, and change the course of Sireen to the opposite direction" The Commander explained the plan to Light as he was writing something on a piece of paper.

"... and then Sanctum follows you and tries to take you out …" she placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, trying with no avail to think of a better plan. With a frustrated sigh she ran her hand through her pink hair, there was no other option and time was running out.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and get enough time for a jump, but that should take their eyes from you." He folded the paper he was writing on and placed it into an envelope sealing it. He handed it to Lightning taking her hand into his noticing how small and fragile it felt. "I want you to give this to general Roy." He tightened the grip a little and then let her hand go. He then moved his hand up to his coat and fumbled with his Commander pin until he managed to take it off.

"Sir?" Lightning's voice came just above a whisper, all she could do was staring at him.

* * *

Well please R&R I would love to know what people think. Coments, Ideas, flames, jokes are welcome. I'll try and finish next chapter as soon as I can but no promises since finals are close and got lots to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: **Here's chapter 2. Been busy since 1 week left b4 finals ugh! sorry for the wait

**Disclaimer: **SE owns all.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Light you are right, there needs to be a leader figure, that is why I need you to hold on to this" he said as he got closer to her and placed the pin on the collar of her military coat. Finally getting the pin to stay in place he moved his hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder.

"I can't … " She had no idea what else to say.

"Claire Farron this people need guidance, you are their leader. They look up to you, they want to be like you. They need you" The commander said in a more fatherly tone looking at her with caring eyes. He thought of her as her daughter, ever since she joined GC before the war, he has always look out for her. It was only inevitable when she followed him into the rebel group, most of the Guardian Corpse in his command did. He still remembered her the very first day she joined.

_"Private Farron sir!" A young girl that couldn't be more than fifteen years old stood in front of him with a well placed salute on her forehead. Adin was surprised to see such drive for a young girl that somehow managed to enlist to the Guardian Corpse where the age limit was eighteen._

_"Private Farron, will you tell me how old you are?" He knew well enough the answer she was going to give since he read the files for all the recruits that enlisted. He looked at her in the eye seeking for something he still was not sure what it was, but somehow in a couple of minutes she was able to capture his attention completely._

_"Eighteen sir!" She managed to say without flinching even a little and still holding the salute._

_Adin chuckled softly, he got close to her and whispered in a low tone "Really, how old are you?" With a soft smile he stared at those azure blue eyes that held so much fire in them._

_"Um , eighteen sir?" she managed to twich a little, she wasn't expecting the Sergeant to focus on her, she started to get worried that she was going to be found out and started to get nervous. She did not want to go back to Serah empty handed, Lightning had made a promise to her and she was not going to give up._

_"Really? try again" Sergeant Adin was still in front of her, staring at her. He took notice on how the girl was starting to sweat a bit. He smiled slightly._

_"Seventeen?" She said with more doubt than before and she was starting to feel the pressure._

_Adin just kept looking at her straight in the eyes, not in a threatening way but he was still towering her with his stature._

_Lightning sighed she could not hold his gaze anymore defeated she whispered "Fifteen sir" lowering her gaze to ground._

_Adin placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently "See that wasn't so hard was it?" he whispered holding small smile that tugged his lips. He then walked back a few steps and with a deep strong voice he addressed the recruits "Alright men, from now on you all part of a team, my team. I want each of you to go to the barracks and change to your training gear. I know that we just got here but I want to get to know each of you. Be at the training grounds by 1800." With this he went back to his office._

_Lightning released a breath that she did not noticed she was holding. She realized what had just happened, she was found out but she was going to be able to stay. Unconsciously she smiled knowing that from now on she is going to have to give more than one hundred percent into everything she did. _We are going to make it Serah, this I promise.

_Lightning got her training gear on, wearing a gray shirt with the GC logo on the front and black sweats she headed to the training grounds. When she got the there Light was by herself and started to warm up. She didn't notice that Lieutenant Adin arrived and was looking at her from the door._

_"Well Farron is good to see that you're the first one to get here, I had a feeling you would." He was smiling and walked towards her._

_Light was startled, a small blush peaking on her pale cheeks, "Sergeant !" She straightened and managed an awkward salute. "I didn't have much to, so I decided to come here and warm up for until people showed up."_

_"Attack me" Adin commanded looking at her expectantly._

_"Excuse me? Sir?" She was baffled by his words. She had been training since she was young, her dad trained her. Mr Farron had been a Lieutenant in GC, he trained Lightning in basic close quarter combat, barely started on weapons when the tragic accident happened._

Commander Jhil was pacing back and forth in the Console Room, she had been waiting for news about the Sireen. Jhil knew that they were close on their tails, she had to make sure they did not get away this time.

"Commander, we have their coordinates. They are heading west from Vexar we will reach them in minutes Sir." A young tall man announced to the commander who was now looking at the map on her desk.

"Thank you Losett" Jhil started to write down and draw lines on the map she had infront of her. "I want people ready to man the guns, also be ready to jump in case they notice us. Send a message to Eden." She straightened up crossing her hands at her lower back looking through the glass window that was in the room. She was waiting to get close to Sireen soon enough.

"Sir T minus five for contact. They are still on course due west. Orders Sir?" Losett informed Jhil. He heard a beeping sound coming from the radar he was looking at, he studied it for a brief time before speaking again "Sir, radar is showing an escape pod being launched, it was directed towards us." He said with a confused look on his face.

"It is just a bait, play no attention it, charge up the cannons and be ready to fire when the marker goes off. It seems that they cannot use their jump system, otherwise they would have jump by now." with a serious look she crossed her arms and stared at the large window that was in front of her. This time I'm not going empty handed, _I'll finish that scum once and for all._

"Sir, more pods are being launched, Sireen still on the same course" He looked at her waiting for new orders but nothing came "Sir? umm should we shoot them out?" Losett asked concern clear in his voice.

"No those pods are empty, just look at the directions they are being launched. They are everywhere, they want to buy time to be able to jump. Only shoot when when we get in range for the Sireen. Do not let them jump." Jhil was waiting for that moment, the moment where she would finally finish her task and be able to go back home and claim back her position.

* * *

please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Sorry for the delay! had to deal with finals and such but im finally free! then diablo 3 claimed me ...

**Disclaimer: **SE blah blah they have everything blah blah blah I wanna own this :(

* * *

Ch 3:

"Launch two more pods and get ready to get in yours Katzroy." Adin said with a stern look on his face. He knew that the operation was going to be risky for his people but was going to make sure they had a chance to get away no matter what.

Lightning walked to where the Commander was standing, looking at him still with longing emoting. She didn't want to lose someone close to her again. "Commander please come with us …" Light had her stoic facade up, but only one person could see through it, that person was standing in front of her.

"Light, listen to me, I know this is hard but it needs to be done. It's the only way I can save everyone, its the only way I can save you. I need you to promise me that you will survive and that you'll carry on with our purpose Claire." He rarely used her real name, but Adin knew that this might be the last time he was going to see her, she was like a daughter to him and he was going to do the impossible to protect her. "Better get going Lieutenant this could get nasty if it gets out of hand." with that he saluted her and was urged her out of the room.

Lightning was walking towards the escape pods in autopilot, she could not grasp the idea that she was going to lose someone again _I'll be alone … again … _She kept walking, her mind going so fast through the procedures that needed to be done that she couldn't follow her train of thought. Here she was following orders again, she knew it had to be done, knew that this people needed some guidance and if the Commander though she was that person then she was going to make him proud.

"Everyone is in position Lieutenant, as soon as I finish programming the the co-ordinates I'll be on my way into the pod, I suggest you do the same sir" Sergeant Katzroy informed the Lieutenant with a concern look. He had known Lightning for quite a while now they had been in missions on more than a few occasions, he knew how stubborn she could be, but seeing her like this it did little to ease his mind. She seem lost in thought, hollow, the was a hint of fear in her eyes but it was mostly clouded by grief and anger.

"Understood, I'll wait for you to finish." It didn't take long before Sazh finished fidgeting with the machines. He had mumble something about being too old for this kind of situations but fell deaf to Lightnings ears. She was lost in thought again, it was something she was not fond of doing, it brought back to many painful memories. _What am I supposed to do now? … _With a big sigh she followed the sergeant to the Pod, once in she looked at everyone and they were staring at her expecting to do or say something. She didn't.

With a loud sound of grinding gears and the exhaustion rockets the pod was propelled to the neighboring planet. Lightning was glad that the majority of the people had a military background and she did not had to deal with panic and chaos. It did not mean however that the men and women in the pod were not afraid, she knew that success in this mission depended on her, and by no mean she was going to disappoint her Commander. The pod's navigation system was on autopilot on coordinates to Vexar's landing port. A green light flickered signaling the time of their arrival to the planet. Lightning clutched tightly the letter Adin had given her and she regretted leaving him alone in the ship, but now she was on a mission and she had to suppress all her emotions as rule.

There was static coming from the speaker that was on the console followed by a couple of beeps when finally a voice came through "This is Vexar landing, please state your business, over." Light walked towards the console and pressed the communication button.

"This is Lieutenant Lightning Farron, X.O. of the Sireen, permission to land, over." she waited for the voice to come back through the speaker, after a few more seconds she decided to press the button again, Lightning never really liked having to wait. "I need to talk to General Roy, I have something from Commander Adin."

"Copy that Lieutenant, please land on sector 3 platform B-5 General Roy will be waiting for you at the port" with that the speaker went silent and everyone in the pod was relieved that there was no complications.

The pod landed on the assigned platform, the red themed colors greeted the CG crew. Lightning was the first one to get out leading the rest of her people towards the entrance of the facility where general Roy was waiting. She walked at a brisked pace reaching to the head of the Vexar Corps, shaking his hand with a firm grip Lightning thanked him for the safe landing and Roy urged them inside the large building.

The general gave instructions to his soldiers to accommodate the GC crew in the quarters they had prepared, they were also given VC uniforms to wear while they stay in Vexar. Lightning followed Roy to the main room, his face holding a grim look knowing that he just lost a friend. They sat at a table that surrounded a holocom cast in the center displaying video feed of the activity that was happening outside their planet. Next to it there was another display of an interactive map that was showing and updating the every move of the elements that were in orbit. They were intently looking at the situation between the Sireen and the Sanctum, while Roy read the letter that Aiden had written.

"Lieutenant, I mean ..." he corrected clearing his throat "Commander Farron" Lightning turn sharply to look and him with a questioning look and he explained "It seems that you got a promotion, you are now Commanding Officer of GC" he turned back to the display when the alarm started beeping "Get me video feed now" the video feed of the the Sanctum ship shooting high impact proton missiles to the Sireen. There was a huge explosion followed by a blue light that surrounded the large ship. Then it vanished.

Everyone had a blank expression looking at the holocom in front of them, they saw the ship getting hit but also they saw that it made the jump. There was another moment of full silence when the communication tech spoke breaking the tension in the room "General, Sanctum Vessel wants to talk to you"

"Patch it through" Roy waited until he heard a beep signaling that communications had been established "This is Roy speaking"

"General per orders of Eden we are to land in Vexar to resupply, also need rooms for high level personnel" the feminine voice rang over the speakers filling the room.

"Of course Commander Nabaat."

* * *

I think Fang apears next chap, we'll see. R&R is mandatory! well not really but apreciated :D


End file.
